


Our Fun's Just Getting Started

by sweetcarolanne



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Ficlet, Het and Slash, Implied Slash, Kayfabe Compliant, Knives, M/M, Moving In Together, Sorry Not Sorry, The only way I can like this, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Alexa didn't just move into the Firefly Funhouse.She took over.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Bray Wyatt, Bray Wyatt/Various Male Characters (Implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Our Fun's Just Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> Another non-exchange story that just wouldn't leave my brain alone!
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

“This will do nicely. Yes, I think this will be my room from now on, and make sure you keep that blasted rabbit out of here, especially if he sheds. Or I’ll feed him to the buzzard when you’re not around to bring him back!”

Bray watched Alexa as she glanced approvingly around the sumptuous chamber. There were red velvet curtains, plush Persian rugs and a massive four-poster bed; this magnificent bedroom was a striking contrast to the rest of the Firefly Funhouse, with its cheery colors and happy, childlike atmosphere, but it was the perfect love-nest for a brand new couple.

Or so Bray thought.

Alexa placed her suitcase on the bed and started to unpack, taking out one gorgeous dress after another, smoothing them down before hanging them up in the massive walk-in wardrobe.

“You mean, our room,” Bray said, reaching to caress her soft hair. He bent to kiss her forehead and moved to touch her breasts, but was stopped by one slender hand placed firmly on his chest.

“No, I mean _my_ room.”

Her tone and her smile were sweet, but a hint of steel in her voice and the dark gleam in her eyes made Bray shiver and take a step back.

“You don’t come into my bedroom, or my bed, unless I say so. And that goes for the Fiend, too, if he knows what’s good for him.”

She hung up the last of her silky gowns and closed the wardrobe door, then began to take more items from her bag and lay them out on the black satin counterpane.

“What’s that?” Bray asked, and Alexa smiled again as she heard his trepidation.

“Oh, this little thing?”

Alexa picked up a fearsome dagger with a long, sharp blade, and ran her finger with a flirtatious slowness up the flat of it, hovering her fingertip above the point and uttering a silvery, teasing laugh.

“Don’t worry your head about this little old thing, my pet. I don’t think I’ll ever need to use this on you, if you behave yourself. No, I’m going to put this little plaything to use when I’m with _him_. He seems to like pain, and he’s going to get plenty of it.”

She threw the dagger into an open drawer, and then took out a riding crop from the suitcase.

“I think this is more your speed, darling. Oh yes, we’re going to have a lot of fun and games, just not the kind of games you thought we were going to play.”

She tapped the tip of the crop against Bray’s sternum, and he shuddered again, half in dread and half with a strange arousal. He couldn’t help but swallow and lick his lips, and Alexa giggled.

“But don’t worry, Bray. You won’t be sleeping alone in a cold bed every night. There’s going to be a lot of new friends coming to visit and I know they’ll be more than willing to keep you – and _him_ \- company under the covers. So many lucky, lucky guys who’ll need a lot of healing touch after he’s finished taking them apart out in the ring!”

Alexa placed the riding crop on a nearby shelf and stretched up to stroke Bray’s cheek.

“Oh yes, dear Bray, our fun’s just getting started! And maybe, just maybe, if you’re really good I might decide to sit on your face a little later on.”

She gave him a smack on the ass, and winked at him.

“Now go off and run a hot bath for me, with lots of lovely, lovely bubbles. Don’t you dare get any ideas about jumping in there with me, either – and that goes double for _him_! Go on, why are you just standing there? Shoo!”


End file.
